The sands of Equestria
by bowtastic
Summary: Remember the radioctive waste Knight Peculier fell in on the web series "Shadow of Israphel"? What if it was actually a portal and he got to Equestria? What if the heros of Minecraftia fell in another patch of the radioactive waste? Will Israphel win? Will the heros find their way bak home? Hop right in and see for yourself. Note: I am a very lazy writer.
1. The Arrival

"We're getting separated!" Verigan Antioch II said also known as Knight Peculier, KP for short. "Heroes!" Were his last words before he fell into the radioactive waste from an old robot in the desert followed by a loud scream from the heroes of Minecraftia: Xephos and Honeydew.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Was the last thing he heard from the heroes.

He felt something on what was supposed to be his death, something strange. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but it seemed like what he felt when he went through a nether portal. Soon it was over and he tumbled from the other end of the portal, he wasn't in the best of shape and all he could say was "I'm sorry… heroes." Then he fainted.

When he came back to his senses he realized something immediately, everything seemed… rounder he realized he wasn't anywhere near Minecraftia. He also woke up on a bed. He decided to get up and thank whoever had the kindness to help a complete stranger, at least he would have an early contact with locals and could get some answers. He went downstairs to find a lot of animals and he just thought 'Please Notch let this person not be like Swampy!' KP started talking. "Hello? Is anyone there?" He heard something, a low female voice, whoever she was she spoke very low almost as if she couldn't speak any louder. "I'll be there in a moment." She said. KP then started to look around, it was a relatively small cottage to the point that he almost touched the ceiling, back in Minecraftia ceiling were at least 1 meter from his head. He also sorted through his inventory. He was relieved that everything was there including his father's helm and sword, as he looked at them he was starting to tear up when he heard the same voice.

"Um… are you ok?" KP turned to see the source of the voice and much to his surprise… it was a pony. KP jumped back at the sight and stared at the yellow Pegasus with pink mane with a look of disbelief in his face. "You… you can talk?! No it can't be, I must be hallucinating, yes that must be it." He looked like he was going insane. "Uhhh… is everything alright?"

"Okay Verigan you can do this you've been through weirder stuff and places." He muttered. "I'm sorry about that but I'm… how can I say this… from another world. And in my world ponies don't talk so you see why I reacted like that. Anyway I'm Verigan Antioch II from Minecraftia but you can call me KP and you are?"

"Well I'm Fluttershy, nice to meet you." Then KP looked back to his inventory and took out a helm apparently out of nowhere. "I'd like to thank you for helping me. Can you tell me where I am Fluttershy?" She was still surprised at how he managed to get a helmet out of nowhere and shaking herself out of it she answered. "Well Mr. Antioch you're in Equestria." KP immediately said "Just call me KP." 'So I went through a portal to a land called Equestria? I should explore a bit of this world. Luckily there won't be any creepers.' He thought.

"How did you get that helmet out of nowhere KP?" He just looked at her and said. "We, minecraftians have an inventory that we can access in our minds. We can use any items of our inventory at any time. I'm not sure what makes it but it's either magic abilities or we are born with some sort of technology. Those are my theories. By the way I'd like to see more of this world is there any other sort of civilization around here?"

"Well Ponyville is near we can go there." As Fluttershy said this KP said "I don't see why not." However he was still worried about Minecraftia, the heroes and if they can stop Israphel.

Meanwhile in the Everfree Forest…

"Can you see anything yet Xephos?" Asked a voice in the middle of a forest. "For the last time Honeydew I don't see nothing except trees, dirt and some bushes! Wait… what is that?" A man came out of the forest into the light. That man was none other than one of the heroes of Minecraftia. Xephos, the spaceman! Out of the shadows also appeared a dwarf, the other hero of Minecraftia. Honeydew, the dwarf! "A town! We can resupply and learn more about this Notch forsaken place!" Xephos said being immediately cut off by Honeydew. "Finally! I was getting bored from eternal forest."

**AN: So… what do you think so far? I know it's short but cut me some slack it's just chapter 1! Give me some feedback so I know you're with me on this! The motivation of getting it out for you guys keeps me going. Review if you have something to say, I'll take everything from compliments to criticism but if you're trolls don't bother. Well until next time this is Bowtastic and I wish you a good day.**


	2. United Again

"So what do we do now?" Said Xephos as they were looking to the town they found moments before. "Well… you're the planner. While you decide I'll just be digging a hole." Answered Honeydew. "Now's not the time!" Said Xephos, one could feel the tension in the air, an argument was about to take place. "Well what do you want ME to do? I'm a dwarf I was made to dig stuff!" Xephos was about to answer him when he thought of something. "That's it! Honeydew dig a hole to the town so we'll call the least attention possible and explore it a bit! It's the best idea ever!" Honeydew looked pleased with Xephos' statement. Finally he would be able to do something he liked. "Well I better get to work! I'll have it done in no time!" Then he started singing his signature digging song. "I am a dwarf and I'm digging a hole, diggy diggy hole, I'm digging a hole." This went on for a while. "He just never gets tired of digging and singing." Xephos sighed and looked to the sky, he was sitting in a rock while Honeydew was digging. "If I know him he should already be by the town. Better go too." He said as he stood up and started to go through the tunnel Honeydew dug.

Meanwhile in the other end of the tunnel…

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW W!" Was the only thing Honeydew could say after he saw all the ponies just outside. "This is completely amazing! It's like a dream! Maybe it is." He pinched his arm and looked gladly outside. "It's all real. AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WW!" He was lucky that no one found him yet with the noise he was making. He was looking around when he saw a sight greater than all the ponies there. "KP!" he shouted as he instinctively leapt out of the hole he was in and ran towards KP. "Honeydew?" KP looked around recognizing the voice but got immediately tackled by the dwarf who was currently crying. "It's a miracle! You're alive! Quick I have to go back and warn Xephos!" He was about to run off when KP shouted. "Wait hero! I have to talk to you." Honeydew was quick to answer. "I'll be back in no time just wait there!" He then disappeared in the hole he appeared from. KP sighed and looked to Fluttershy. "I'm sorry about Honeydew he can be like that at times." Fluttershy was still in a state of shock about what just happened. And all the other ponies in town looked at him in a strange way, not that he cared anyway.

A few moments Honeydew came back with Xephos and pointed at KP. "You see? I told you he was still alive!" Honeydew said as he looked at Xephos who stared in disbelief. "In Notch's name it's true! KP you're alive!" The spaceman then proceeded to give a hug to the knight. "Hang on hero! I have someone I want to introduce to you!" KP said. "Hero's… meet Fluttershy." He then pointed behind him where Fluttershy curled into a ball. "A pony? Where in Notch's name are we?" Xephos said staring puzzled at the yellow Pegasus. "Oh right I should've told you, this land is apparently inhabited by ponies." Said Honeydew as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Well we better get to a place where we can sort this out very bloody soon. The Sun is setting."

Meanwhile in the Everfree forest…

"Are you sure the portal got the so called 'heroes of Minecraftia' here?" Said a mysterious voice hidden in shadows. A pair of glowing red eyes appeared out of nowhere. "Don't you worry about a thing Chrysalis, they are here. Zombie_Boss and Creeper_Boss will take care of them pretty soon. They are just preparing their troops. Herobrine holds great power for us as soon as we take this land." Said a sinister and low voice as if it was whispering. "I hope this 'Herobrine' you talk about sticks to the deal Israphel." The voice behind the red eyes chuckled and said. "As soon as we free him from the sands this land will know true power. You'll get Equestria, and I'll finally get what I want."

Through the magic of editing we are now in front of Twilight's house.

Fluttershy knocked at door of a tree while KP and the heroes stayed back. "So let me get this straight: we are in the land of Equestria populated by three species of ponies which are unicorns, earth ponies and pegasus right?" Xephos said still trying to take in that ponies could talk. "And then there are two sisters that raise the Sun and the Moon called Celestia and Luna is that right KP?" Honeydew was also trying to understand what was going on. "That's right heroes but one thing. If you're here who's protecting Minecraftia from Israphel?" Xephos and Honeydew sighed and Xephos said. "We did not come alone. Israphel, Zombie_Boss and Creeper_Boss also came here through a portal that he created out of nowhere." Then Honeydew completed. "Fumblemore and Lysander should be able to deal with the sands with those three gone." KP had a mix of anger and fear in his face. "We have to find and defeat Israphel as soon as possible. We can't let him disrupt the peace of this place! Look at Fluttershy, she never knew war, war is just a nightmare here. We have to get out of this place before we corrupt it and bring Israphel with us!" The heroes nodded knowing it was the right thing to do. "We should build a shelter. I have an axe I'll go back to the forest through the tunnel I made and get back here with the wood we need." Honeydew said. "Go ahead we'll be waiting for you." KP said and with a nod Honeydew was gone

A few moments later Fluttershy approached Xephos and KP. She had a violet unicorn by her side. "Fluttershy you said there were three of them." Fluttershy looked around. "Where's Honeydew?" She asked. "He's harvesting wood for a shelter. He went to a forest near here through a tunnel he dug." Xephos chuckled and then continued. "Dwarfs sure love to dig things." As if on cue Honeydew showed up. "Guys… gravity is weird in this place." KP looked at him and asked. "What are you talking about?" Honeydew looked at him completely ignoring the 2 ponies and said. "A tree almost fell on me. Everything is affected by gravity not only sand and gravel." Xephos looked puzzled. "I knew there were differences between the worlds but even the laws of physics change? Well that's… interesting."

Twilight cleared her throat to get the attention of everyone. "Can anypony around here tell me what's happening?" KP looked at her and said. "Of course but first… Xephos you're the best builder out of us, can you get started on a shelter?" Xephos with a salute said jokingly. "Sir, yes sir! Now Honeydew give me the supplies you've collected." Honeydew accessed his inventory and took out small pieces of wood. Xephos looked surprised. "Three stacks!? I guess dwarves make pretty good lumberjacks." He said chuckling afterwards.

While KP, Honeydew, Twilight and Fluttershy were talking Xephos got building a temporary shelter. While he was building he realized something. "HEY HONEYDEW! WE GOT COMPANY!" He shouted. His voice with a hint of both fear and panic. "WHAT IS IT?" KP asked. Immediately Xephos pointed to the horizon and said. "Zombie_Boss and Creeper_Boss are here… and they brought friends!"

**AN: This took way too long but what can I say I'm a lazy writer :P. I wish you are enjoying reading this story as much as I am enjoying writing and imagining it. Well I'll warn you there'll be a HUGE plot twist later in the story. I'll just leave the curiosity to consume your mind :D *insert evil laugh here*. Until next time This is Bowtastic and I wish you a good day.**


	3. The First Night And A Wierd Fellow

"KP holds the frontlines and I'll support him with my bow, Honeydew we can use this planet's physics to build that thing you always wanted!" As Xephos said the plan Honeydew's face had a huge grin. "I'm on it!" He said. KP couldn't help but be worried, he knew how destructive the dwarf could be. "What DID he always want?" Xephos chuckled. "You'll see soon enough. Now let's do this! I'll try to get the ponies to safety." Twilight interfered at that moment. "If something's threatening Ponyville I want to help!" Xephos sighed and said. "Just be careful I don't want any civilians hurt by the end of this."

Everyone got into their positions. Honeydew and Fluttershy were building an odd contraption, Xephos was on the semi-built roof aiming his bow and arrow and KP was on the frontlines with Twilight. "Hero! Are you sure this will work?" KP asked. Lewis let out a laugh and answered. "I have no idea!" Twilight and KP exchanged worried looks. KP thought that the pressure of Minecraftia depending on him had finally caught Xephos.

Not much time later the zombies and creepers finally got there. "Ugh… Kill everything… For master Israphel!" Commanded Zombie_Boss "Blow up everything!" Said Creeper_Boss to his minions". The zombies all answered in unison "Yes… boss…" And the creepers answered the only way they could, they hissed.

As the first zombie charged (surprisingly fast for a zombie) he got immediately headshot by Xephos who taunted "Take that you filthy bastard!" The zombies and creepers were coming at amazing speeds but KP was easily slashing through them with his father's sword, it's an iron sword but still incredibly good.

As he was slashing trough the zombies and creepers he heard a voice behind him and an awfully familiar hiss. "Die… Antioch!" As he turned around both the zombie and the creeper got hit by a purple blast of energy. KP looked at Twilight since none of the heroes could do that and Twilight was the only pony in the front lines. He thanked her and continued.

As the battle went on a yell was heard from the distance, it was Honeydew. "IT'S READY!" As he heard that Xephos immediately told KP and Twilight to retreat. As they complied Xephos said to Honeydew. "FIRE!" A huge catapult-like mechanism launched a giant ball of TNT to the incoming horde. At the right time Xephos fired an arrow activating the TNT making it explode as soon as it touched the ground.

Evaluating their losses Creeper_Boss and Zombie_Boss retreated to the Everfree. The heroes had made it. As they were celebrating their victory with some beer Honeydew had in his inventory (Why? Because he is a dwarf nuff' said.) they saw 4 more ponies approaching. A cyan one with rainbow mane, an orange one with yellow mane, a white one with purple mane and a pink one with a pink mane the heroes found it odd that she was bouncing in that situation.

"Ya'll ok?" The orange pony asked. "Did you see that explosion it was like BOOM!" The pink pony started talking enthusiastically and Honeydew leaned over to KP and Xephos saying. "See? She is a pony and she likes explosions! Why can't you learn to love a bomb?" Both KP and Xephos looked at him annoyed. Then the cyan Pegasus started flying right in front of Xephos' face and said. "Are you the ones who caused that explosion?" She seemed angry but Xephos kept calm and answered. "We had to." KP continued. "The village was going to be attacked by Zombie_Boss and Creeper_Boss, that explosion was the only way we could take out their troops." As he finished Twilight and the other ponies appeared near them and she said. "It's true Rainbow, there were a lot, but I think you owe us an explanation 'heroes'."

When they turned around they saw something that left them all shocked. A creature, its skin looked like lava and it had the face of a creeper. It was dragging itself towards the heroes and had a strange bow with a red aura on its back. Xephos got startled and aimed his bow at the thing asking. "What in the Nether is that thing?" KP did a gesture to step Xephos from firing an arrow. "I think it's trying to speak." The creature got to its knees and coughed. It then said slowly. "Help… me!" It then passed out. Fluttershy instantly got worried and flew to the strange being. Although his skin looked like lava it felt like regular skin and this was a bit odd. Fluttershy said urgently. "We need to take it inside quick!" Tough they hesitated a bit the heroes took the creature to their shelter that was now finished.

When the creature woke up it was glad the people he saw decided to help but then he felt something in its throat. "Tell us what you are now!" It turned around to see KP holding a sword along with 2 other minecraftians by him and 6 ponies with horrified looks on their faces. "What are you doing? He hasn't done anything wrong!" Said Twilight. Xephos turned to her and said. "That face in our planet means creepers and creepers mean trouble!" The creature cleared its throat. Everyone in the room looked at it. "I am a minecraftian, you can call me Bowtastic. I am one of Herobrine's failed experimentations, a lava creeper. He was going to use me to unleash chaos but I developed a conscience and ran away from him. I wandered around and met Verigan_Antioch. He taught me to fight to protect and not to destroy. From that moment forward I started wandering everywhere and fight Israphel and Herobrine anyway possible. I got teleported by some kind of portal so I expected to end up in the Nether!" KP, Xephos and Honeydew looked at each other. "I don't quite believe that story." Said Xephos. They looked back at Bowtastic. "You're still a creeper. I don't know if we can trust you." The ponies looked at them. "Well then let him gain our trust. It seems fair enough." Twilight said. She turned to the ponies who all nodded except for Pinkie who was already planning the party for the newcomers. "That's good to hear! Wait… Where is Firehawk?"

Bowtastic started looking franticly for the bow, suddenly he saw KP holding out a bow with a red aura. Bowtastic bolted to it hugging the bow. "You really like that thing." RD said jokingly. "It's been my only friend in about 4 years. I even gave it a name: Firehawk, the Phoenix Bow. It's my signature weapon in my fights against evil, my most loyal friend and it has become a part of me. Verigan gave it to me before going to The Sands. Meanwhile I became the greatest archer in Minecraftia!" The ponies gasped. "You've had no friends in 4 years? All you had was a bow?" They said in unison surprised. "When you're made of lava and you have the face of a creeper people don't think you're the friendliest of guys." Rarity then said. "I guess you owe us a detailed explanation." Bowtastic and the heroes nodded. "Maybe tomorrow I'm getting tired." Bowtastic said. Then he headed out followed by the ponies and heroes. "And where do you plan to stay Bowtastic?" KP asked. Bowtastic chuckled. "The same place I've been staying all these years, on top of a tree." He then started to run at amazing speeds and climbed up a tree. "Yup. This will do just fine!" Everyone looked confused at the strange sight. "Guess we'll talk more about it tomorrow" Twilight said. Everyone nodded and gone to sleep.

**AN: Well this was kind of a crazy chapter. In case you're wondering Bowtastic is my IGN on Minecraft and my skin is a lava creeper. I'm being more active than usual on this story. Why? Because MY MIND CAN'T EVEN HANDLE IT ANYMORE! Ahem… sorry for the outburst but my mind is BURSTING with outcomes for the story and if I don't write my mind will probably explode. Not in a contained way but in a Mythbusters kind of way. Anyway keep the reviews coming and I'll keep the chapters going. Remember to leave a fav if you like the story (it helps). Until next time I'm Bowtastic and I wish you a good day.**


	4. Revelations

"What!?" An angry shout resonated through underground ruins Israphel and Chrysalis were using as a base. "They just blew up all our troops. We couldn't do anything!" Creeper Boss said explaining what happened during the attack. "Urg… we almost… got Antioch master… but they were helped… by a strange creature." Completed Zombie Boss. Israphel started becoming curious. "What kind of creature?" He said slowly turning around. "It looked like that one that is helping us. What's her name? Oh right Chrysalis. But it was smaller, had no wings, and was purple." Israphel looked at the ground remembering something. "If I'm correct that's one of the elements of harmony. We need a way to get through them!" Suddenly a disembodied voice resonated through the ruins. "I know what we can do. We could release the wither." Israphel and the bosses looked chocked at the statement. "The wither!? Are you insane Master Herobrine!?" The voice chuckled. "Just leave it to me."

Meanwhile in Ponyville…

Bowtastic had just woken up and got some bread from his inventory. 'I got to do something soon to gain the heroes' trust. Something…' He thought. He then looked to the Sun's position. "Holy shit! I overslept!" With that said he jumped of the tree and started running as fast as possible to the library bursting through the door at arrival.

"You're late." Twilight said annoyed. "I know, I'm sorry, I overslept a little. What did I miss?" Bowtastic said very quickly and panting. "We just explained the Israphel situation." Xephos said. "Oh you have no idea . With your current information all you think you know about Israphel is a lie." Honeydew looked intrigued at Bowtastic. "And what do you know lava man?" He said. "You listen here and you listen good. Israphel is a human that has been corrupted by Herobrine. Verigan managed to seal him in the Sands but Herobrine managed to reach Israphel, a true scientifical prodigy, telepathically and corrupt him. Israphel was a nuclear physicist he also was a friend of Fumblemore, the radioactivity gave him his look and the ability to talk to creepers. A few weeks later Israphel found a baby creeper who had mistaken him for his father. Tainted by his foster father's corruption he became Creeper Boss. Eventually the Israphel Cult was born and well… you know the rest. Most of Israphel's mind got blocked by Herobrine making it so he doesn't realize the evil he's doing. All this time he just wanted his body healed from radiation." All in the room dropped their jaws at the new information. "Luckily I am able to do something. As a lava creeper I can cast something called the purifying fire, able to at least take the evil away from any soul. I never got close enough to Israphel to use it." Xephos stuttered at how powerful their new ally actually was. "T-That's amazing but how did you get all that information?" Bowtastic looked unamused. "I was created by Herobrine, of course he would tell me his plans. Luckily the purifying fire, got to thank Notch for that someday, also applies to me making me able to easily get rid of corruption and mind control spells." After a few seconds of awkward silence and leaving everyone speechless with his words Bowtastic said. "So… will you explain us where are we, how do things work around here, and so on."

When the ponies finally woke back to reality and started explaining they got interrupted by Bowtastic. "… And pegasy (I may have failed horribly spelling the word -') can control weather." Twilight said. "Weather? Does that include lightning?" RD said excited answering Bowtastic. "Heck yeah we can! Pretty awesome right?" Bowtastic got a grin on his face. "I have a feeling things will get interesting." KP jumped right in. "You are not getting supercharged unless needed!" Bowtastic got disappointed at the statement. "But I won't explode anything! I mean there might be the occasional fire since I'm made of lava but come on, the peak of my fun is when I'm supercharged!" As they continued arguing Twilight asked. "Supercharged?" Honeydew answered. "I'm the explosives expert so I understand creepers. Basically creepers have sulphur going through their veins, making them good explosion catalysts, taking a look at Bow the safest bet would be that the sulphur got replaced by fire. Creepers create inner heat in order to explode, Bow should have a higher limit than the rest. Anyways when a creeper gets supercharged by lightning the level of heat in its body rises, but that's not enough to set off an explosion, this heat adds to the heat a creeper naturally creates causing an overload and a very big explosion!" Xephos could only stare at Honeydew. "Your knowledge of creepers amazes me." Bowtastic got in the conversation. "I may be a creeper but I only explode if I can't do anything else. When my power is on the limit I do as a normal creeper, rush the foe and explode, as you can see that wasn't necessary… yet."

After the few incidents caused by Bowtastic the conversation went rather normally. Bowtastic had shown an arsenal of weapons and armor he got from his travels: Firehawk, the phoenix bow (A red bow with two spikes coming out of the handles), an Inferno sword (A sword with a flame pattern colored red, orange and yellow) and Hellscale armor (scaly red armor with black edges and an insignia of some sorts on the chest plate that looked like a quarter circle with a flame). "That's the stuff Herobrine gave me, needless to say I managed to use it for a better purpose than their creator." Everyone looked at the armor and weapons intrigued. "What's that signal on the armor?" Pinkie Pie asked. Bowtastic got uncomfortable as she mentioned it. "That's a part of my past I'd like to keep a secret for now." Xephos got suspicious at this. "And why?" Bowtastic snapped flames surrounding his body, luckily not setting anything on fire. "BECAUSE YOU CAN'T HANDLE MY PAST! MY PAST IS A VERY PAINFUL ONE! YOU CANNOT AND WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND! MY FRIENDS ARE ALL DEAD BECAUSE I FAILED THEM! THERE! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?" KP got into a defensive stance at the outburst. And Xephos realizing what he had done apologized. "I'm sorry, I didn't know." Bowtastic calmed down. "I'm sorry for the outburst but now I need some time alone." He walked out the door taking his items as he was leaving. Honeydew was the first to talk. "What in the Nether just happened?"

Back by the home the heroes built there was Bowtastic building a shelter of his own when a strange beam of energy came from his bow to his shoulder. The beam started taking the shape of a phoenix. "Not now Firehawk I'm building." Bowtastic said. He then heard an all too familiar voice behind him. "Long time no see Phoenix." Bowtastic looked around in disbelief. "Hurricane? You're alive?" As he said it a female version of himself appeared out of thin air in front of him, but instead of being red as lava it was grey showing her power over the wind. "Indeed I am. In fact all of the elementals are." Bowtastic was in shocked. "All this time… I thought you, Geyser and Earthquake were dead because of my failure." Hurricane chuckled. "Have you forgotten that we do not only control the elements… we ARE the elements. We have been the wind that fed your flames, the ground you stood on, the water you used to survive and many other things. We've been with you all along." Bowtastic hugged Hurricane. "Why have you not shown yourselves earlier?" He was on the brink of crying. Hurricane moving away from the hug said. "Herobrine will launch an attack. He's sending a wither." Bowtastic's eyes filled with horror. "This area is highly populated! I knew he was insane but not that much!" Hurricane started dissipating into the wind but she managed to say. "Tell the heroes, they have to know what to expect." Bowtastic nodded and rushed to find the heroes.

"Where is that guy? We have looked through the whole town." Honeydew said bored because of having to search for Bowtastic. "Well look at it this way, we now know the town a little." Xephos said looking on the bright side. The ponies and KP all agreed. Suddenly the lava creeper showed up in front of them. "We've been looking all over for you." RD said annoyed. Bow looked at them and said. "Herobrine is launching an attack soon." Honeydew smirked. "Then we'll use the catapult again!" Bow, this time very worried, said. "He's sending a wither." The heroes were shocked. "What!?" They said in unison mixes of horror and shock on their faces. "A wither?" AJ asked. Bowtastic regained a serious composure and said. "You'll see soon enough. I'm not worried about the wither itself, I can deal with it myself, but I'm worried about what it can do to this town and its inhabitants." A sound was heard in the horizon. "It's the wither." Xephos said. Bowtastic closed his eyes focusing, a few seconds later flaming wings appeared on his back. "Evacuate the town, I'll deal with the wither and its army!" Honeydew could not accept this, no friend of his fights alone. "Are you crazy? We're helping!" The others nodded. Bow changed his voice to one of authority. "No you must stay and evacuate! Me and Firehawk will deal with it!" Twilight interfered. "You're not going to fight alone." Bow was getting tired. "ENOUGH! FIrehawk rise and we shall show the wither what a fire elemental can do!" As he said the phoenix appeared from the bow but it was bigger. Bowtastic looked at the others and said. "May the holy fires protect you." With that he flew off to fight.

One thought was going through everyone's mind. 'Fire elemental?' Then they rushed off to evacuate.

**AN: I'm sorry I'm so lazy, please forgive me! Anyway this is chapter 4 (cliffhangers FTW). I have exams now so don't expect the next one so soon. Next chapter is the epic fight of Bowtastic VS the wither and some further revelations on his past with a party (You didn't think I'd forget did you?) from Pinkie Pie somewhere in between. Until next time I am Bowtastic and I wish you a good day.**


	5. The Battle

The ponies and the heroes quickly evacuated the town regrouping in front of the library.

"We got everyone evacuated. We should hurry, maybe we can still help Bow!" KP said at the assembled group. "But first things first. Twilight, you said you can send letters from here to the princesses right?" Twilight nodded. "Well I think now is a very good time to warn them. Meanwhile the rest of us get to the edge of the town where we heard the noise. Got it?" All nodded. "Ok! Go, go, go! Double time!" With that they rushed to the battlefield except for Twilight who stood at the library and warned the princesses.

Meanwhile on the edge of Ponyville…

Bowtastic stood at the edge of the town with Firehawk by his side. Magically rocks started to shift into a humanoid figure that towered over Bowtastic. "How good it is to see you again brother!"

Bowtastic stood motionless as he replied. "Hello Earthquake." Bow turned around. "I believe you got my back if something is to happen in this battle." The creature nodded. "You got it brother." Bowtastic equipped his armor preparing for the battle and took out his sword. Said sword lit on fire, the flames dancing gracefully around it. "The elementals are alive… we will defeat Herobrine brother, even if it kills us. I don't know what is happening. I've just been here for barely a day and I am already determined to defend this place and its inhabitants with my life. It's interesting to say the least." Earthquake chuckled. "Hopefully that won't be necessary." Bowtastic smiled and sheathed his sword. "Yes. Hopefully…"

He saw the heroes and the ponies except for Twilight approaching. "When this is over you better explain who that guy is and what in the Nether is happening!" Said Honeydew as he pointed at the golem that stood next to Bowtastic. "When this is over I'll explain. Where's Twilight?" He asked. Xephos explained what she was doing. Bowtastic nodded "I see. Something tells me Herobrine is planning something. The wither he's sending… I have a feeling that it has a trick up its nonexistent sleeve."

The heroes chuckled at the small joke he included "Anyway what is that golem, statue, rock creature there?" Said Pinkie Pie looking at the being very curious. Bowtastic laughed. "You've been awfully quiet brother Earthquake." He said looking at Earthquake. "Is something wrong?"

Earthquake simply looked at his brother and replied. "There's corruption walking on my domain. It is our job to purify it. We start with that attack we did against Arcanus on that fateful day then you use whatever you want to destroy the rest of them." Bowtastic looked pleased. "Let's show them the power of the elements brother." He said as he patted his brother's back.

Twilight was approaching as fast as possible going to the soon to be battlefield. She approached the heroes and ponies. "The princesses are on their way." She looked over to Bowtastic to see him, a golem and the phoenix from before Bow went flying off. "What's that thing near Bow?" She whispered. "Apparently they're brothers." Xephos explained. Twilight was going to ask something but was cut off when the zombies, skeletons, creepers and the wither approached. Alongside them there were some all too familiar creatures. "Changelings? Queen Chrysalis is working with Herobrine?"

Honeydew looked at her. "Queen what?" Twilight sighed. "We'll explain later." As if on cue the princesses arrived. All the ponies bowed and following the example so did the heroes. Bowtastic and Earthquake continued looking to the horizon.

Rainbow noticed this. "Bow you idiots the princesses are here." Bowtastic's answer was blunt and simple. "The elementals do not bow before anyone." Rainbow looked at him angry and was about to pin him down when AJ pulled her tail. She knew what this meant.

Bow then looked to his brother, the attackers getting closer each second, Bow generated his fire wings as he said. "Do it."

**EPIC BATTLE SCENE INBOUND! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

Earthquake punched the ground below him making five boulders go high in the hair as he shouted. "ELEMENTAL COMBO!" Bowtastic flew high in the hair positioning himself between the rocks and setting them on fire. "METEOR SMASH!" He shouted as he threw the five flaming boulders against the incoming horde taking out half of their troops.

The ponies, including the princesses, and the heroes looked at their power dumbfounded. Bow then gracefully landed and created a ball of light in his hand. He aimed it at the mobs and muttered "Solaris." His eyes looked like white flames shining brightly as the ball of light trespassed the attackers with beams of pure energy.

By the end not many were left and Bow flew up in the air to destroy the rest of the army so he could focus on the wither. "Firehawk! Show them the power of a phoenix!" As he said that the majestic phoenix dive bombed the remainder of the mobs and lit them on fire with a mighty flap of its wings blasting burning gales against what was left of a big army.

Bowtastic was pleased at his pets performance and looked at the wither. "Let's do this!" He said, flaming sword in hand and fireball in the other.

The ponies were shocked at the black three headed monstrosity, while the heroes were just plain horrified. "That thing is hideous!" Rarity finally managed to say. "Tell me about it." Replied Xephos jokingly.

**Now the really epic battle. Bowtastic VS Wither… begin!**

Bowtastic flickered from existence as he reappeared behind the wither and swung his sword, the swing was easily dodged by the wither who turned around and threw 2 explosive projectiles. Bow spun in midair to dodge the projectiles and successfully hit his foe with a fireball.

"Yeah! How do you like that?" He taunted. The wither simply attacked again sending several projectiles. "Too easy!" Bow said while he slashed the miniature explosive heads in half. The wither was getting angry, its black color started becoming red.

"You mad?" Bow taunted again. To his surprise the wither teleported behind him and attacked successfully hitting him. Bowtastic came crashing to the ground but, with a flip in midair he managed to stay airborne. Everyone was worried about him, well everyone except for Earthquake. "Come on brother! That was nothing! I've seen you leave worse unscathed! So get it together!"

Bowtastic looked at his brother then back at the wither. "Oh, it… is… ON!" Bowtastic pointed his sword at his foe. "Combo of the flames!" Earthquake's eyes widened as Bowtastic continued. "Lightspeed slash!"

He teleported in front of the wither dealing amazing amounts of damage, slashing it faster than anyone could see. The only thing showing he was swinging the sword at all was the fire trail behind it.

He then stopped, backed up and surrounded his fist with flames. He took out his bow that instantly lit on fire and loaded an arrow. "This ends here." He said as a cone of flames formed in front of the arrow. "Piercing flames!" He shouted as he fired the arrow transforming the wither into nothing but smoke.

**End of the battle is here.**

Meanwhile on the ground…

"So what are you after all?" Honeydew asked looking at Earthquake. "Well I'm Phoenix's brother, a golem and an earth elemental." Xephos looked puzzled. "First, who's Phoenix? Second, what's an elemental?" Earthquake chuckled. "Phoenix is that guy flying around and playing with Firehawk. And an elemental is a being that is capable of controlling the elements. There are four that I know of. Me as an earth elemental, Phoenix as a fire elemental, Geyser as a water elemental and Hurricane as a wind elemental."

KP also had questions. "He told us he met Verigan a long time ago. Is it true that you met him?" Earthquake looked a bit sad. "Verigan was a great man. His heart was pure and he was very friendly. We have grown quite fond of him. Phoenix over there took the nickname Verigan got for him. Since he was such a good archer Verigan started calling him Bowtastic, and he kind of liked that name. I assume that's the name he told you."

Now with Bow again…

"We should probably go back down Firehawk, go back to the bow." Bow said pointing at the ranged weapon. The phoenix complied. "Let's see what they have been talking about."

As he got to the ground he found Earthquake explaining things like what were elementals and their abilities. "Earthquake! Need some heals! That explosion was much stronger than one of a regular wither." Earthquake turned to everyone and said. "Excuse me for a moment." He then went over to Bowtastic. "You don't look like you need healing." Bowtastic replied. "Just… do it please." Earthquake's hand lit up with a green aura slowly healing any wounds Bow had. "You should stop being so reckless you know brother?" As they finished Bow replied. "Sure thing brother. Thanks a lot."

"Now that is just weird. A golem made of stone healing a lava creeper. And this elemental thing… are they really that powerful?" Honeydew said. "I don't know but that required a lot of power. And the energy readings are amazing!" Twilight said. Suddenly they heard a giggle behind them.

A being made entirely out of water was behind them. "Hey the name's Geyser, water elemental and I have to warn you. Do not get on Phoenix's nerves unless you're as powerful as me. He may be a short-fused idiot but he's pretty strong." She sounded like a little girl and that was really weird because the figure stood at the height of the heroes. Bow then noticed her. "Hey Geyser how are you doing because, oh I don't know, it's been four freaking years!" He said with a hint of annoyance on the last part.

"Calm down kids." Said a female voice materializing in the wind. "Don't start one of your little fights again." They both looked at the figure annoyed. "We're not kids Hurricane!" They said in unison. Earthquake stepped in. "Calm down will you? We're reunited for the first time in four years and we're fighting in the front of the non-elementals!" He said pointing at the heroes and ponies. "Fine." Bow, Geyser and Hurricane said as they rolled their eyes. "I swear if it wasn't for me they would have already killed each other. It's that important being the voice of reason." Earthquake muttered.

They started talking, introducing themselves, showing some powers and so on until Geyser noticed something. "Hey where's Pinkie Pie?" Everyone looked around not noticing she was gone until that moment. When the ponies realized they started laughing. "You have no idea what's expecting you." RD said. The elementals and heroes looked at each other. "I have a bad feeling about this." Earthquake finally said. Bowtastic then started thinking and said. "Why are we even still on this battlefield?"

Later they were in front of the shelter the heroes built and the semi-built house Bow made. "I should really finish this thing." Bowtastic said. "Nice house, idiot." Teased Geyser. "Stop it Geyser he had little time to work on it." Hurricane said annoyed at her younger sister's behavior. "Bugger off Geyser we're going to have this house built before nighttime you'll see." Honeydew said aggressively. Bow turned around. "What do you mean we? You're going to help me build this?" Xephos answered like it was obvious. "Of course! You saved us and this town, that means you're on our side, and whoever is on our side is our friend. I don't know about you but the heroes of Minecraftia help their friends." Bowtastic didn't know what to say, they already considered him their friend. "Thanks I guess."

"Well we're going to leave you to it. Goodbye." Hurricane said while she dissipated into wind, Geyser turned into a puddle and where once Earthquake stood was now a patch of rocks. "What was that?" Twilight asked. "They don't actually have physical forms. They're pretty much spirits that are able to materialize in certain objects. As for me I do have a physical form so I need some sort of shelter. Yeah a tree is good for one night but I think I'm not going to leave that soon." He said with a smile.

Bow turned to Xephos, Honeydew and KP. "So… how are we going to do this?" He asked. Before they could answer they heard the ponies whispering. "Anything we need to know about?" He asked raising an eyebrow. "Follow us!" Said RD while holding him and attempting to drag the lava creeper.

A few moments later Bow and the heroes eventually gave in and followed the ponies. "What is happening? Why is the town still deserted? I thought the princesses before going back to wherever they came from were going to warn the citizens the wither was dealt with." Honeydew whispered. "I don't know but I have this feeling I can't shake off. Nothing bad is going to happen but there's something bugging me hero." Whispered back KP as they continued walking the deserted roads.

"Bow I want to know, how did you do that with the flames and such?" Xephos asked as they were still walking. "Herobrine developed me and my siblings to be weapons of chaos and mass destruction. We have the powers over the elements he gave us. Notch then gave me the purifying flames and I purified my siblings. We kept our powers over the elements and we fought some of the most powerful creatures in Minecraftia. Some of which you can't even imagine!" Xephos nodded. "You know? I got the wrong idea of you Bow. Maybe we should talk more often because you're a pretty cool guy in my book." Bowtastic smiled at the statement. "Thanks! I agree. You seem very interesting spaceman." They both laughed.

They arrived at a building that Honeydew described with few words and still it was spot on. "It looks like a giant cake." The others nodded as they saw the candy building. "Is this thing even safe?" Said Bowtastic looking carefully at the foundations only to be pushed by Twilight. "Just get in will you?"

As they got in the building was dark. "Huh… Why are we here?" Xephos asked. Suddenly the room lit up and loads of ponies yelled out. "Surprise!" At the sight Bow's head lit on fire, the flames were waving wildly as if it was hair against a draft of wind. A certain pink pony appeared in front of them. "Were you surprised?" Bow only twitched his right eye. "Congratulations! I am officially startled." He said pointing at his 'hair'. "This only happens when I am startled. Luckily Geyser isn't here, that annoying little brat."

As he said that a bit of water transformed into Geyser. She was laughing to the point of losing her breath. "You should've seen your face dweeb!" She continued laughing. "I swear that every guy has to deal with some sort of annoying little sister, even if they're not even siblings." Said Bow holding a poker face. "Lighten up you idiot, this IS a party!" Bow sighed and face palmed. "That girl is going to be the death of me." But she did have a point. "Alright let's get this going! I have a house to build before night fall."

Xephos interrupting the conversation said. "As entertaining as this is I think you're too late Bow." He then pointed at the moon up in the sky. "Well shit." Bow managed to say. "Guess we'll deal with that later." Honeydew patted him in the back. "Dwarves are excellent at 3 things: drinking, mining and partying. Time to do the third. Let's get this party started!" He shouted getting a huge cheer from the ponies. Bow put a smile on. 'Well… might as well have some fun. Been some time since my last party.' He thought.

**AN: Long one… NOW STOP COMPLAINING! Really now I appreciate the support I am getting and I hope you're liking the series as much as I do. Any help getting this fanfic out there and any reviews are welcome. Remember to fav if you like the story and tell everyone out there of this! Until next time I am Bowtastic and I wish you a good day.**


End file.
